This project examines the use of endosseous dental implants in completely edentulous patients, or patients with ectodermal dysplasia and associated congenitally missing permanent teeth. Removable dentures are considered a significant handicap related to mastication, speech, esthetics, reduction of the residual ridges of the mandible and maxillae, and body self image. Individuals with ectodermal dysplasia often have several congenitally missing teeth resulting in a lack of development of the alveolar bone which normally is present to support the permanent teeth. Lack of alveolar bone not only makes it difficult for a patient to wear a removable denture but also makes the placement of dental implants more difficult and possibly less predictable. This study is attempting to determine if dental implants can be used to successfully replace missing teeth in conventional patients and patients with ectodermal dysplasia, and if such treatment with an implant supported fixed denture significantly effects loss of vertical dimension of occlusion, satisfaction with treatment, food choice and nutrition, perception of difficulty of chewing selected food, and body self image; when compared to treatment with a conventional removable denture. In addition the project is investigating if patients identified as being difficult to satisfy with conventional dentures are more satisfied when the prosthesis is fixed and supported by implants. Many investigators have assumed that a patient's body self image and the ability to adapt to conventional removable dentures is related to their personality. Data from this project will provide information concerning the relationship of personality to body image and the ability to adapt to oral prostheses of various types.